Sadistic Lust
by CureAnimeLover
Summary: I keep on forgetting the disclaimer ERR! Summary: IV is tired of not being noticed by III so he decided to make his move. What will happen? Will III return his feelings? Or reject him?


Me: WHY DO I ALWAYS FORGET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?

Akaoni: Because you're stupid.

Me: STAY OUT OF THIS!(uses bazooka and blasted him to space again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal, if you think I'm lying I'll use this bazooka!**

* * *

He wanted him. He wanted him so badly, it hurts. Why? Why must he fall in love with him? Now, he has a goal. A goal to make that person his lover.

IV was in the living room along with III and V, pretending to look outside. He was really focusing on III and only III. III noticed that IV was looking at him and smiled. IV instantly blushed when he saw III's beautiful smile. _"If only V could leave, then I would be with the one I craved for."_ thought IV. Then he saw V coming towards III and instantly grew jealous. Thankfully, IV quickly cooled down when he figured out V was actually getting the book behind III. IV then got excited when V finally leave the room to talk to Tron. IV decided to make his move now and walked slowly towards III. III looked at his big brother.

"Big brother? Do you need anything?" III curiously asked. IV just kept silent and then stopped when he's about an inch away from III. He moved his face closer to III's and without warning, planted his lips onto III's. III was very surprised at this sudden action and moved away, breaking the kiss. III was blushing madly and stared at his brother.

"B-b-big brother? W-w-why-?" III didn't have time to finish what he was saying and was being pulled closer by IV. IV looked into III's face and saw a mix of embarrassment and confusion.

" III, why did you break our little kiss? Don't you like it?" IV teasingly asked. III was blushing so badly, he thought his face was the same color as his jacket. IV then planted his lips against III's again, but this time with more force. III felt his brother's tongue poking his mouth, wanting to be let in. III was trying to move away, until he discovered that IV was hugging him. III was struggling and trying to fight back. Then he felt his hip hit against his brothers and started to blush. III managed to get one of his arms free and did something he regretted doing. He slapped IV really hard in the cheek. IV instantly let go and touched his cheek, surprised at what III just did.

" Why? Why did you slap me III? Was it because I wasn't good enough for you? Don't you want me?" IV hurtfully asked.

"B-big brother? What do you mean by these questions?" III asked nearing tears.

" You don't know what I mean? Didn't you notice my feelings? My love for you?" IV angrily yelled. He was crying.

"You love me?" III asked. IV suddenly pinned III against the floor and had a look of insanity on his tear-stained face.

" You love someone else do you? That must be the answer! It's Ryoga isn't it? If that's the case, I'll kill him, then you'll be mine! All mine!" IV gushed.

"No! That isn't it!" III yelled, but IV didn't hear him. Instead, he started crying again.

" III, all this time I was in love with you. Ever since, I could remember. I love you so much, yet you didn't love me at all." IV confessed while crying. His tears dripped onto III's face.

"Big brother…" III murmured softly.

" I lust for you everyday, yet you still didn't notice me. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to be my lover." IV continued. III felt guilty for not noticing his brother's feelings for him all this time.

"IV, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" III cried out. IV just stared at him with eyes wet with tears, and then he asked one more question.

" Will you accept my love and be my lover?"

III then nodded yes.

" I will. Because, I love you so much too. I never told you because I was afraid that you'll reject me." III confessed while blushing. IV was shocked at this revelation, but quickly got up. Then he picked III up bridal-style and kissed him once more, happy to finally have the person he wanted for so long as a lover. III was also happy about this.


End file.
